Thoughts of a Princess
by DemonQueen17
Summary: Nina expresses her thoughts and feelings about Ryu. It could lead to a romance


Disclaimer: Breath of Fire IV and its characters are owned by Capcom.  
  
Note: The title is self-explanatory. I'm considering it as a response to the last story I wrote. Hope you enjoy.  
  
A Princess' Thoughts   
  
The only thing I had planned to do was to look for my sister. Simple, right? I thought it was until Ryu came into the picture and changed it all. It was weird how we met. He first appeared as a powerful dragon that was too weak to move. I'll admit that I was scared at first but I somehow knew he wasn't going to do anything, even though he was capable of killing me with one strike. Suddenly, the dragon flew a short distance before disappearing. In its place stood a boy about my age standing in front of me, naked. This was the first time I've seen a male body up close. I've never admitted this to anyone but I think Ryu has a very nice body. My face always feels hot when I think about it.   
  
He didn't know who he was at first. He was only able to tell me his name.No one in Sarai knew who he was, except the Fou army and apparently the Ludians. They probably wanted him for themselves since there was a cease-fire between the Fou Empire and the Alliance. I'll never forget how he tried to rescue me from the Fou army commander, breaking the King's Sword in the process. He was always looking out for others, no matter what.  
  
Ryu always had a way of bringing total strangers together. First, we met Ershin since she was the only one generous enough to the hexed part of Chamba. She ended up joining us on our journey. Scias also ended up joining us after helping us rescue Cray from the Ludians. After that, Ursula joined us, given the unpleasant introduction.   
  
As our journey went on, we began to know more about him. The abbess from Chek revealed that he was one half of the Emperor God Fou-lu and that he was an incomplete Endless. I also learned that our paths were somehow destined to cross. Ryu's destiny was also to meet with Fou-lu. His purpose was to either change the world in a positive way or destroy it. I also found out about Deis being an incomplete Endless as well and being trapped inside Ershin. I always saw her as a bit of a flirt.   
  
I also started to worry about Ryu. I couldn't bear to be apart from him.  
What if either side had used him for themselves? They had no idea what kind of danger they would be in. I didn't either until he snapped after the torture of the Chek escapees by Commander Rasso. Ryu had completely destroyed him, his latest toy, and the troops that were with him. I saw a rage coming in the form of a huge golden that I had never seen before and it really frightened me. I could tell that Ursula was also afraid of him. He had snapped out of it when he gave a final cry of rage.  
  
I couldn't help but comfort him while he slept. Ryu looks so cute when he's asleep. I wondered what he was dreaming about.   
  
Ryu was always there to listen to my problems. He was the only one who knew about my feelings for Cray. I told him that I was in love with him. But, I guess I was wrong. I actually saw Cray as more of a big brother. I knew he was really in love with my sister. He wasn't too thrilled about her engagement to Prince Morley of Ludia. I wasn't too fond of him either but I had to support my father in his decision. I thought it was more of a move to unite Ludia and Wyndia.   
In truth, I actually began to fall in love with Ryu. I hope he feels the same way about me.  
  
It took a long time before I found Elina in Astana. She wasn't the same. I overheard what had happened to her. My sister became a god by force. How could anyone be so insane to do such a thing by disrupting nature? Elina didn't want to live like this. How could she do anything when she couldn't leave that bed? All I wanted to bring her home with me. It wasn't meant to be. The look on Cray's face said it all. I would never see my sister again. It was hard for Cray to take the Dragonslayer and end her life after he told her that he loved her.  
  
We set out to meet with Fou-lu. There was another battle we had to face though. We managed to defeat the creature that destroyed Chedo. It was in ruins. The people there were trying to figure out what to do after the destruction.  
  
It was time to face the Emperor himself. All of a sudden, I was knocked unconscious by a jolt of power that came from out of nowhere. I didn't know how much time passed before I woke up.   
  
Ryu knew it time to face Fou-lu. The first battle he fought was a losing one. Fou-lu had used a Whiteout attack on him to turn him back to human form. He was trying really hard to get Ryu to join him. But Ryu was trying to make him see that not mortals are cruel and selfish; that they can also be kind and concerned about each other. I was afraid of his decision. What if he decided to join him after all he had been through, good and bad? It would be the end of the world as we know it. I had mixed feelings when he decided to fight against Fou-lu. I was happy that he would fight him but at the same time, I was afraid of the outcome of this battle.   
  
We barely managed to win. Fou-lu was the toughest opponent we ever fought. He was a god after all.   
  
And so, here we are on journey. Who knows what the future has in store for us? Oh well, as long as I have a possible future with Ryu, it doesn't really matter to me.   
  
End  
  
I checked out my stories and I think I rushed through them while I was writing them, especially my lemon story and chapters 2 and 3 of my very first one. Sorry about that. Don't forget to review. Thank you.   
  



End file.
